


【授权翻译】小天狼星十条诫

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slash, Warning: naked Moaning Mytle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 又名《保证你不被开除的十条最基本规矩》《为了拯救月亮脸的身心健康》这么说吧，莱姆斯很无聊。非常无聊。傻白甜。不甜不要钱。警告：耽美。裸体哭泣的桃金娘。





	【授权翻译】小天狼星十条诫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirius' Ten Commandments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511144) by 2Padfoot00Moony7. 

> 前段时间听人吐槽说，如果你看到某篇翻译文里Sirius被翻译成了“小天狼星”，那么百分之八十他都不是主角——因为如果是他的CP文，他一定会被翻成“西里斯”。哈哈，让我来打破一下这个魔咒。
> 
> 弃权声明：本文作者为fanfiction.net上的2Padfoot00Moony7，所有角色属于罗琳。

亲爱的大脚板：

扳着手指数着你上学年几乎被开除的次数，我决定为你量身定做你私人的“小天狼星十条诫”又作“保证你不被开除的十条最基本规矩”（见前言）或者甚至只是，“为了拯救月亮脸的身心健康”（我个人的最爱！）

不用想也知道你现在在摇头了，质疑是否我最终还是失去了理智，或者我是否没有比追着你给你定一些你经常打破的规矩更好的事情做了。

答案是，小天狼星，我无聊到家了。

我已经完成了所有的作业——不许作我是老师的宠物的评论，大脚板，否则下次满月月亮脸会吃掉你——而且现在你们三个都回家了，我没有谁可以让我抱怨他们的懒惰，唠叨作业，或者扮演我通常的妈妈角色。所以我决定我要给你写这封荒唐的信。你可以挑眉，尽情地笑，说我是个姑娘，但不幸的是，你还是收到了这个该死的东西，你还是得读它。

享受吧。

你无聊到哭的朋友，月亮脸。

** **小天狼星十条诫（保证你不被开除的** ** ** **十条** ** ** **最基本规矩）（为了拯救月亮脸的身心健康）** **

** **

** **第一条：不准你再把洗澡说成“让哭泣的桃金娘大饱眼福”** **

我还需要说什么吗？听到这简直让我痛心疾首，真的。我不是特别想让桃金娘和****你****同框的画面出现在我的脑海里。我内心会留下伤疤的。永远的伤疤。

** **第二条：十字架不能抵挡斯莱特林，不准你再试了。** **

是的，小天狼星，我们都****知道****斯内普看起来有那么一丢丢像吸血鬼，而且我们也****知道****你一直就是这么叫他的。（虽然说老实话，吸血鬼****有那么****侮辱人吗？）纠正，不是叫他，是朝他尖叫。但不管怎么说，就因为这个学院里有一个人长得有一点像吸血鬼，也并不意味着他就是——或者这个学院其他人是。你是没听到有些姑娘是怎么说你的，小天狼星！我至少听到四个愿意献给你她们的脖子和血，只要你能注意到她们！然而我很确定格兰芬多们不是吸血鬼。我意思是，他们中有一个是狼人，但我们不说那个。不管怎样，说回重点，就因为你认为斯内普是个吸血鬼，这也不是你向我们碰到的****每一个****斯莱特林大叫，伸出十字架挡在面前的理由。说实在的！我们去上个课得花两倍的时间，而且就光是上学期的最后一周，我就不得不救你于至少11次决斗！下一次，我会把你丢给那些该死的蛇，到那时你就可以自己弄清楚他们是不是真的有獠牙、血红的眼睛、可以变成蝙蝠以及想“吸你的血”！我发誓有朝一日他们一定会找到某种咒语来“吸你的血”作为报复。我知道我他妈就会！

** **第三条：** ** ** **霍格沃茨现在** ** ** **没有，以前也没有，第五个学院，你不是那个学院的一员，更不是它的创始者。** **

是的，大脚板，我们都深刻了解你“比较特别”，或者按你的话说，“独一无二”。但你就是属于格兰芬多，这儿****只有****四个学院。起初它像你的一个无伤大雅的小游戏，一个换换口味****可以接受****的小游戏。直到你开始睡在大厅里，吃饭时坐在你非常个人的“小桌”上，拒绝穿我们的校服不说还宣称你的学院是以荧光粉为主题的“彩虹学院”。这真让我头疼。那颜色和你的眼睛****太不搭了****！然后你还开始为你的新学院招募成员！真心话，大脚板，试图以独角兽为诱饵引诱小小的一年级新生去你在“魔法森林”中的公共休息室已经超过了轻微的恋童癖。这****就是****恋童癖。你知道我收到多少焦虑的家长的猫头鹰吗？所以，没错，我们别再这么做了！

** **第四条：麻瓜的“真空吸尘器“不是可以接受的魁地奇器材，就算它被施了咒语可以飞。** **

我觉得当你骑着那玩意儿上赛场的时候麦格几乎要中风了。真的！是的，小天狼星，我都知道，你对让麻瓜玩意飞起来有着变态的痴迷，但在一场魁地奇比赛中炫耀这个不是什么好主意！看在上帝的份上你很可能被拘捕！天哪我最终还可能成为你的共犯！但我想麦格对你的惩罚已经够了，莉莉也唠叨完了，所以这个我们先放一放。

** **第五条：不准你再把对付鬼飞球的咒语用在豌豆上。或者番茄，李子，橙子，或者别的食物。或者别的不是鬼飞球的东西。** **

给豌豆施咒已经够恶劣了，给番茄、李子还有橙子施咒我也能忍。给我的巧克力、我的培根和我的烤面包施咒****不能忍****。说到这个，不仅是我被一些根本就不该出现在早餐桌上的食物打得伤痕累累，我还失去了早餐。食物从我的眼皮子底下被偷了！这种行为绝不姑息，大脚板！而且你还摧毁了我最爱的书！就因为它很大很重，它****就********得****成为你当作鬼飞球投向斯内普的导弹吗！好吧，他是被撞晕了好几个小时，但由于你没有办法去掉魔咒导致它把我们全部都撞飞的事实完全毁了这次胜利！我依然记得斯内普的公然反驳——“愚蠢的杂种狗”。就当时而言，他真是特别地对！现在依然对，澄清一下。

** **第六条：天文课不会让你被外星人绑架的。** **

让我们面对现实吧，小天狼星，你不属于人类。我们都知道的。（如果你不相信我的话请参考前几条）但是不知怎的，我觉得你的母星也不会想要你！至今为止，我挺过了你每一节天文课都躲在望远镜后或者指出你家星系的六年。我们也别忘了你那频繁的尖叫，什么你突然有心灵感应了还有“外星人正在和你说话”。我很抱歉，大脚板，但我的忍耐是有限的，总有一天我要把你推下那座塔！这个前景已经很诱人了！再强迫我忍受一年那么学期末你****一定****会变成地面上的一张平面图。不会有很多人投诉的，别担心。*坏笑*

** **第七条：“违抗汝王的意志”不是一项要被关进阿兹卡班一辈子的罪行，所以不准你这样告诉一年级新生。** **

我发誓你从折磨“一年级小乖乖”中得到了某种变态的快感！这样告诉他们一两次，也不算太坏，特别是为了得到壁炉边最好的椅子的话。恐吓他们把那些椅子让给我们的事我们都干过。但是宣称你是上帝所以所有的一年级新生都得膜拜你⋯⋯这太不像话了，太、不、像、话。当时我走进去看到的那一幕我到现在都还做噩梦：你让他们都站在你面前向你鞠躬，两个小孩按摩你的脚，一个帮你做作业，还有一个帮你找咒斯内普的咒语，而你坐在那儿滔滔不绝地讲各种脏话，还信口开河。一年级新生到现在都恐惧你。至少，那些没有变态幻想喜欢你鞭打他们的很恐惧。（需要我提醒你我不止一次抓到你鞭打他们吗？）

** **第八条：不准你更改斯莱特林公共休息室的口令，以此来强迫他们说** ** ** **类似于** ** ** **“小天狼星** ** ** **·** ** ** **布莱克是有史以来最好看的家伙”一类的话。** **

你的自恋程度真是令人震惊，大脚板。詹姆和我到现在都没能弄清楚你到底是怎么换了那该死的口令的！邓布利多也对你的成功表示惊讶！你做了什么，主动提出和墙上床还是什么——算了，别回答。我真的还是不知道为好，因为，就你而言，你可能真就这么干了。还有，你知道的，你要改也改得更十恶不赦一点嘛，比如，我不好说，或许，“我，小天狼星·布莱克，改了这口令。没错，布莱克，小天狼星·布莱克，那个被家族憎恨的人，那个被遗弃的人，那个和詹姆·波特、狼人莱姆斯·卢平更不要说小矮星·彼得为伍的格兰芬多！你们一定听过他们的名字，掠夺者们！”老实说！如果你要搞一个宏伟的恶作剧，你他妈别把名字留下啊！我得赶紧补充，首先你本来就不该恶作剧。

** **第九条：不准你再告诉一年级新生霍格沃茨圣诞树吃掉学生的故事！** **

你对一年级新生有种奇怪的痴迷。总有一天你会因此被关起来的！让我们面对事实吧，我们都知道这种事根本就没有发生过！不管你怎么宣称，不管你乞求也好辩护也好一哭二闹三上吊也没有高年级学生会****相信****你！有一样小东西，它叫做梦，小天狼星，你长时间闭上眼睛，通常是在晚上，就会看到的“动画”。一个梦！圣诞树，就算是在魔法世界，也不吃学生！是的，有些树会这么做，还有些杂交的椅子也有这种能力，但通常来说，你****不会****在霍格沃茨周围找到吃人的树！抱歉戳破了你的梦想，但你想把我拽到禁林去试图找到他们，没门！再说一次，第十二次，只有见到吃人蜘蛛和灌木我才会大声尖叫。黑夜里，下雨的时候。

** **第十条：“用一支飞天猴子组成的军队征服世界”不是一个合适的就业选择。** **

首先，你到底要上哪儿找这些“飞天猴子”？我倒想知道你把他们放在哪儿。我想他们会成为好宠物的！我可以训练他们玩把戏、代替可怜的老猫头鹰帮我送信！第二，你要如何，具体地说，征服世界？他们特别地恶毒吗？他们得了狂犬病吗？他们得了艾滋病吗？他们得了癌症吗？他们口吐白沫吗？还是什么？（哇，这个描述让我想起了某个人，我在想是谁呢？）第三，飞行强迫症是怎么回事？我发誓，你再让麻瓜小汽车或者摩托车飞起来试试！况且我们都知道这是不可能的！

好了，小天狼星，这里就是可以给月亮脸带来一个可爱的、无压力的学年的十条诫！（以及严肃地说，我真的认为你应该放过那些一年级新生，把你那变态的倾向留给你自己吧！你个恋童癖！）

亲爱的月亮脸：

谢谢你那精彩的⋯⋯****奇妙****的信。

我也想你！

只不过你的十条诫里有一个小问题——你漏掉了最重要的一条！

** **第十一条：不准一天至少告诉莱姆斯两次他有多** ** ** **漂亮，** ** ** **你有多爱他。** **

因为我真的，真的，很爱你，莱姆斯。我知道我今年夏天就该告诉你的——我本来要的！真的！就是詹姆和彼得出去“巡视莉莉”而你和我待在床上的那天，我那时就想告诉你的。我只是⋯⋯不知道该怎么说。我知道这不是告诉你的最好方式，也不是最浪漫的，但这是……这是最不让人紧张的。虽然我打赌你可以看出我写这个抖得有多厉害！

所以，没错，把这个也加到清单里去吧，这样它就完整了。

以及我没有恋童癖！我现在对你很生气！就因为那次我和一个三年级女生出去了⋯⋯！我得告诉你多少次，只有这样她才能赢得打赌以及****什么事都没有发生****！

爱你的

大脚板。

——THE END——


End file.
